


Blue

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of the lines based on One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81, one that was so kindly given to me to write on. It can be seen as a sort of filler, in a 'why not' fashion. </p>
<p>The word, was Blue, the line, She’s never seen a blue quite like the blue of Anders’ eyes when he smiles and his souls seems to shine through them.</p>
<p>And this is what I made out of it. </p>
<p>As always, big thanks to Aramirandme81 for allowing me this privlege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue

She is not sure why feeling blue has to be a bad thing. When she was sad her mum would say she was feeling blue, and she knows what it means and that feeling blue means you’re sad. It’s probably why she didn’t use to like the colour blue at all. Blue was a bad thing, something to be avoided, and when she was younger she was blue a lot.

Her mum liked differnt colours, gentle and soft colours such as pink and purple which is probably why she likes them to. She loved going shopping with her mum becuase she enjoyed the time they spent together then.

Even when she was a teenager it was nice and she did not mind following the dress code her mum wanted her to follow. She never was that rebellious so she never saw the need to make a statement with her clothing. Instead she enjoyed the chance to spend some nice time with her mum, have fun together as they both found a blouse or something that they liked.

She never really had any blue clothes because her mum too used to be feeling blue at times. She wanted her clothes to be cheerful, not blue.

When she started dating someone had told her that the colour suited her, and that she really ought to get a blue dress. She had hesitated for at the time she was feeling blue once more. She was ready to start dating but she had a hard time finding someone to date. The boys tended to avoid her and it made it hard to find someone. She did not see how the colour of a dress could change that.

So she stuck with the colours she knew she liked, pink, cream and soft purple.

Given her job it’s good to wear simple colours that do not scream for attention. Anders often favours his grey suit and single colour items when he opts for a more casual wear.

She knows about how certain colours are supposed to mean certain things, and you’re supposed to be able to help your mood with colours. Red is supposed to give you more energy but it is also a somewhat angry colour. Blue is supposed to be soothing, but it is also sad.

There are many who do not understand the styles in Anders’ office. Very modern design with a brick wall and retro wallpaper. The paintings are very modern, but the comic artwork is more intense.

She knows that he likes simple art, becuase it can be hard for him to take in the information if too much is happening. He likes something to look at where all he has to do is look. The office is a somewhat complex mix, but so is Anders so it rather suits him. He will do what is expected of the kind of business man he is, but at the same time he will do something completely different. Some clients like that, others do not. She had been shocked the first time she realized how casual he was about casual sex. Shocked, outraged, and almost ready to castrate him. She hated men who used and treated women that way, but before she could do anything she realized that Anders only did this with women who wanted the same thing.

It was a rare occurrence for one of them to call him afterwards. They had wanted a quick enjoyable distraction for one night, and it was what they got.

A few of them he would see every now and again when the fancy took one of them, and they might call, but it was never the pleading call from a girl who had been promised everything but received nothing.

She had been angry becuase she thought Anders used women and hurt them, and it took a long time before she realized that Anders could be hurt too. He just do not show it the same way, it’s hidden.

A long time ago she decided that if she had a favorite colour, it was that creamy pale purple. Though she likes the beige pink to.

Gentle and soft colours and she remembers her mother saying they suited her nature for she is gentle and soft.

 

At the same time she is a very strong and independent woman, so maybe she should try a colour that reflected that. Is that not why so many business women wear red? The kind of outfit that is both a little angry and challenging.

She’s brought it up once with Anders, when he had urged her not to be so insecure. Anders who had laughed lightly and told her it had nothing to do with the colour of her clothes, but all to do with her spirit.

Anders who could appear so confident no matter what he wore, but often had somber colours. Yet she had seen him come to work in clothes that were meant to turn the eye and confuse. He would wear that grey suit and most often a very stylish tie in a darker grey, or something else somber and proper. Then one day the tie was glaring green. It looked good, but it looked odd.

He could show up in slacks and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt for no reason. One with a very snug fit, which made her think it was really meant for someone smaller than he was. When she pointed that out to him he just grinned and declared he refused to be small if there were no perks to it at all. Being able to buy and wear a Mickey Mouse shirt meant for children apparently was one of the perks. What amused her the most was the way he made it sound like being small was a choice, and that he could stop if he did not think it was worth it. Especially since she knew that being short bothered him.

He wore one of those red ties once that were supposed to be suitable for someone with power. A dark deep red and it had not suited him as much as some other items did. Of course, then she had described it as ‘blood red’ and Anders had actually swallowed.

It amused him just how bad he was with blood, he would freely admit he was not good with blood, but she knew just how terrible he was and it amused her. By lunch he had taken it off and she never saw him wear it again.

It was blue that was the real mystery though, becuase blue is supposed to be sad and a bad thing. Yet the sky is blue, and the ocean is blue, at least it most often is in pictures.

 

Since coming to work for Anders she has started to like the colour blue. It’s hard to say why though, because she still hates feeling sad and blue. She do not like it and she can so clearly remember her mother saying how bad blue is.

 

There just is something there, but it is not just blue, it is more. It’s warmth and gentleness mixed with pain and fear. There is a sea of turmoil where happiness is battling misery and all insecurities is hidden by a mask of arrogance.

She has seen so many colours in so many shades that she would think she had seen them all, but it wasn’t really true before. For one reason.

She’s never seen a blue quite like the blue of Anders’ eyes when he smiles and his shoul seems to shine through them.

The End

Plese Comment, the Cricket is hungry, and pleads to everyone to read One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81


End file.
